Fullmetal Alchemist Reborn Episode 27: Beautifly's Beauty Crisis
by 1942
Summary: After being told that she isn't the most beautiful in the universe, Beautifly sends the Rainbow Scarab-themed alien Scaryba down to Earth to steal the beauty of every girl on Earth! With Winry, Riza and Maria being one of his victims! Beautifly later disguises herself as a girl named Betty to woo Alphonse and then kill him!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Reborn Episode 27: Beautifly's Beauty Crisis

Episode 27

"Beautifly's Beauty Crisis"

NOTE #1: The season 1 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Female Insectian Bedroom, Arachnia, Aquroya - July 26, 1997 8:12 AM

As Arachnia is peacefully sleeping in the ruins of Aquroya, the scene cuts to The Female Insectian Bedroom, where Beautifly is arrogantly admiring herself in a scarab/rainbow-esque hand mirror that she holds in her right hand, sitting on the female bed with her legs crossed while the screen zooms in on her. "Tell me mirror, who's the most beautiful girl in the universe?" Beautifly asked as she shakes her head and smirks at her reflection until the Rainbow Scarab/cyborg-themed Insectian Scaryba appears in the mirror in a golden flash to answer the alien princess' question. "I am Scrayba and I can tell you what you seek!" Scaryba exclaimed as he puts his left hand on his heart in honesty then takes it off his heart and clunches it. "Go ahead, then. As if I don't _ALREADY_ know the answer!" Beautifly replied sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. "Well... **YOU** are the most beautiful!" Scaryba answered nervously as he scratches his chin with his right hand then takes it off his chin and nervously points it at Beautifly, making the latter gasp silently in delight, though this wasn't the whole answer to her question. "As well as a lot of other girls on Earth of course!" Scaryba answered reluctantly as he shrugs his shoulders, infuriating Beautifly. **"A LOT OF OTHER GIRLS!?"** Beautifly asked loudly in outrage as she gets up and violently shakes the mirror downwards, releasing Scaryba from the mirror as he falls on the floor back-first in pain, but still manages to get up. **"YOU GET OVER THERE AND STEAL THE BEAUTY FROM EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM OR I'LL FUCKING FEED YOU TO MY MOTHER! GOT IT!?"** Beautifly roared as she furiously pushes a terrified Scaryba against the wall. "Oh I got it, princess!" Scaryba replied in fear as he does a waving stop hand expression with both hands until teleporting to the Central City Garment District in a golden flash with Stingwinger buzzing sound effects to begin his beauty theft.

The Central City Garment District, Central City, Amestris – July 26, 1999 8:12 AM

At the Central City Garment District, a blonde Central City High School girl with medium hair in her Central City High School uniform and her friend, an Asian Central City High School girl with long, wavy black hair in her Central City High School uniform, who are both holding their history books in their hands, are happily having a conversation about boys, but two mummy bandage-like purple and yellow-striped tentacles come straight them, frightening them as they scream in fear and try to escape, but the tentacles grab them by the breasts and restrains them with it, with the two girls trying desperately trying to break free, but to no avail, as well as dropping their history books on the ground. Then Scaryba appears in a golden flash to steal the two girls' beauty! Laughing evilly while approaching his first two victims. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing!" Scaryba ensured dishonestly as only the left back of his body is shown stopping while Blonde Central City High School Girl With Medium Hair In Her Central City High School Uniform and the Asian Central City High School Girl With Long, Wavy Black Hair In Her Central City High School Uniform still try to break free, but once again to no avail. **"NOW GIVE ME YOUR BEAUTY!"** Scaryba roared as he shoots his mummy bandage-like purple and yellow-striped tentacles at the Blonde Central City High School Girl With Medium Hair In Her Central City High School Uniform and the Asian Central City High School Girl With Long, Wavy Black Hair In Her Central City High School Uniform from his wrists and covers their crying faces with it and steals away their beauty while cackling, falling to the ground in agonizing pain while choking in severe pain, knocking them out, leaving only yellow-striped markings on the girls' faces, then the two mummy bandage-like purple and yellow-striped tentacles disappear on their own in a golden flash. Once the first act of beauty theft has been done, Scaryba's mummy bandage-like purple and yellow-striped tentacles that stole the two girls' beauty return to his right palm in a light purple flash and turn into gold-colored sand once coming in contact with the alien's right palm, with a brief close up of him holding the sand afterwards. "I'll turn all the beauty into sand **HHAHHAA!"** Scaryba chuckled wickedly as he pours the gold-colored sand of stolen beauty into his round base, glass scarab/rainbow-esque vase that he pulled out from his left holster with his left hand. **"AND GIVE IT TO BEAUTIFLY!"** Scaryba roared as he raises his fists in the air and clunches them while laughing psychopathically until he puts his vase back in his left holster with his left hand and heads off to steal more beauty from every girl in the world to bring to Beautifly, leaving the screen.

The Central City Mall, The Central City Garment District, Central City, Amestris – July 26, 1997 8:13 AM/The Central City Mall Fountain Area, The Central City Mall, The Central City Garment District, Central City, Central City, Amestris – July 26, 1997 8:13 AM

At the Central City Mall, in it's exterior fountain, a minorly husky Central City High School girl with long, dark blonde hair in her Central City High School uniform and her friend, a Filipino girl with long, wavy black hair in her Central City High School uniform are both being cornered by an offscreen Scaryba after shopping for this year's summer clothes at the mall, dropping their shopping bags on the ground and sob violently at the same time. **"HELLO, MY LITTLE PRETTIES!"** Scaryba greeted mockingly as the screen zooms in on him creepily approaching the two girls while twiddling his fingers in a perverted way. **"OOPS! NOT FOR LONG! RARGGHRGH!"** Scaryba roared as he fires his mummy bandage-like purple and yellow-striped tentacles to try and steal the beauty from the Minorly Husky Central City High School Girl With Long, Dark Blonde Hair In Her Central City High School Uniform and the Filipino Girl With Long, Wavy Black Hair In Her Central City High School Uniform, but Edward, who is in his Ultimate Alchemist form wearing his red jacket, black shirt, black pants, black boots, white gloves and belt, cuts them off just in time with his enhanced blade arm as the severed tentacles fall to the ground and disappear in a golden flash, then Edward is joined by Winry, in her normal clothes, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, in their state military uniforms, who along with Edward, get into their fighting postures afterwards. **"WHAT THE FUCK!?"** Scaryba asked loudly in outrage and anger as he looks down on his already vanquished tentacles. "You girls gotta get out of here! You'll be safer over there!" Roy said as he points at a tree near the Central City Mall's parking lot with his left index finger while the the Minorly Husky Central City High School Girl With Long, Dark Blonde Hair In Her Central City High School Uniform and the Filipino Girl With Long, Wavy Black Hair In Her Central City High School Uniform nod with tearful smiles and head over to the tree to stay safe, to which they did via hiding behind it, though they forgot their shopping bags! "You've better get out of here too!" Edward yelled as he clunches his left fist. "I don't think so!" Scaryba yelled back as he clunches both his fists, to which Edward flips him off afterwards, infuriating the alien. **"YOU EARTHLINGS ARE JUST PLAIN ANNOYING!"** Scaryba screamed as he points at our offscreen heroes with his right index finger while the screen zooms in on him until he screeches and uses his laser vision, which makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects, to kill Edward, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, but Edward deflected it upwards with his blade arm, causing the beam to only blast and destroy with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, with the others taking cover during the explosion. After deflecting Scaryba's laser vision attack, Edward leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and cuts Scaryba's upper right arm with his enhanced blade arm, making the alien wail in pain as yellowish-purple blood spews from where he was cut while Edward swiftly lands on his feet, making Scaryba wanting to retreat! **"BYE! BYE!"** Scaryba screeched in a cowardly manner as he waves our heroes goodbye with his left hand, then proceeds to leave. **"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"** Edward shouted as he, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria proceed to chase an offscreen Scaryba. **"WE'LL FINISH THIS LATER!"** Scaryba exclaimed as he buzzes back to Arachnia. **"WAIT! URHGH!"** Edward screamed as he reaches his left hand at an already gone Scaryba, then lowers it in rage.

The Female Insectian Bedroom, Arachnia, Aquroya - July 26, 1997 8:13 AM

As Arachnia is peacefully sleeping in the ruins of Aquroya, the scene cuts back to The Female Insectian Bedroom, where Beautifly is arrogantly about to ask Scaryba through her hand mirror, that she is holding in her right hand again, a second time who's the most beautiful girl in the universe while sitting on the female bed with her legs crossed while the screen zooms in on her. "And now...Now who's the most beautiful girl in the universe?" Beautifly asked as she shakes her head faster and smirks at her reflection until Scaryba appears in the mirror in a golden flash again to answer the alien princess' question once more. **"YOU ARE!** I've taken _EVERY_ grain of beauty from Earth!" Scaryba answered as he points at Beautify with his right index finger and then pats his base glass scarab/rainbow-esque vase in honesty with his right hand. "I'm going to see for myself!" Beautifly replied doubtfully as she raises her eyes at Scaryba. "If I find that you've missed as much as one beautiful **COCK SUCKING COCKROACH!"** Beautifly snapped as she gets up and stomps her left foot in doubt. "Uhh...Maybe I'll take one last look around!" Scaryba replied nervously as he points at the black void behind him with his right thumb until disappearing in a golden flash to go steal more beauty from every girl on Earth. "Look out Central City... _Here I come..."_ Beautifly muttered deviously as she smirks at her reflection and raises her eyes while the screen zooms in on her doing it.

Central City Main Street, Central City, Amestris – June 26, 1997 8:14 AM

At Central City Main Street, several people, including a man with short brown hair wearing a brown bow tie, a yellow and brown polka dot sweater vest over a white business shirt, black pants dark gray socks and gray shoes and an elderly woman with pale blonde puffy hair wearing a slate-colored blazer, black pants, pale black leggings and gray high heels are walking down the street, minding each other's business, but as the screen moves to the left, Beautifly teleports to the street's alleys in a pale pink flash with Stingwinger buzzing sound effects, and once there, Beautifly, in a light pink flash, disguises herself as a girl named Betty! Who looks like Aria from Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Then prepares to enter the street, all while she flips her hair. Back in the streets, next to the alley, a Filipino construction painter with medium gelled-back wavy black hair wearing light blue coveralls over a dark blue t-shirt, white socks and black shoes is busy painting an outdoor staircase white with a white paint roller in his right hand and a bucket of white paint in his left hand on a ladder while a construction painter with ugly teeth and medium brown hair wearing light blue coveralls over a dark blue t-shirt, white socks and black shoes is holding the ladder steady for him. But when the Construction Painter With Ugly Teeth And Medium Brown Hair Wearing Light Blue Coveralls Over A Dark Blue T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Shoes turned away, he saw Betty walk right passed him, smiling at him at the same time then walks away, this made the Construction Painter With Ugly Teeth And Medium Brown Hair Wearing Light Blue Coveralls Over A Dark Blue T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Shoes fall in love with her and he straightens the collar of his coveralls while making a romantic cackle and prepares to follow her, but without anyone holding the ladder steady for the Filipino Construction Painter With Medium Gelled-Back Wavy Black Hair Wearing Light Blue Coveralls Over A Dark Blue T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Shoes loses balance and along with the ladder falls to ground backwards while he wails in fear, with the ladder's top step smashing his skull, killing him and in the process, he drops both his white paint roller and bucket of white paint as they bucket lands on the Construction Painter With Ugly Teeth And Medium Brown Hair Wearing Light Blue Coveralls Over A Dark Blue T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Shoes' head, getting white paint all over his head and neck, disgusting and humiliating him while sobbing in disgust and humiliation. As Betty continued to walk by, a male Asian cyclist with medium, wavy black hair wearing a black and flame-colored bicycle helmet, a blue cyclist jacket over a sleeveless white shirt, dark blue pants, white socks and blue and white shoes riding his bike sees her falls in love with her, though he wasn't watching where he was going and rams his skull and bike into a tree while wailing in fear, falling onto the ground face-first, killing him while his bike falls onto the ground, broken. In a small street closure near the Main Street Cafe, which is surrounded by barricade tape that say "CAUTION", and has an orange and white-striped traffic cone and an orange and white-striped construction barrier, a slightly overweight construction worker with gelled-back medium brown hair and a thick, brown moustache wearing an orange construction worker hat, dark blue coveralls over a black t-shirt, white socks and black boots is tossing a couple of sand bags to a barrel-chested construction worker with medium curly dark blonde hair wearing an orange construction worker hat, dark blue coveralls over a black t-shirt, white socks and black boots to load into the street closure, with an Asian man with medium wavy black hair wearing a red business shirt, a leopard-spotted business tie, dark blue pants, dark gray socks and black shoes eating a whipped-cream vanilla and chocolate souffle with a fork and knife while sitting on a patio chair in one of the cafe's patio umbrella tables in the background. But once the Barrel-Chested Construction Worker With Medium Curly Dark Blonde Hair Wearing An Orange Construction Worker Hat, Dark Blue coveralls Over A Black T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Boots saw Tracy walk by, he immediately falls in love with her and follows her, resulting in The Slightly Overweight Construction Worker With Gelled-Back Medium Brown Hair And A Thick, Brown Moustache Wearing An Orange Construction Worker Hat, Dark Blue Coveralls Over A Black T-Shirt, White Socks and Black Boots to unintentionally throw another sand bag at the back of the Asian Man With Medium Wavy Black Hair Wearing A Red Business Shirt, A Leopard-Spotted Business Tie, Dark Blue Pants, Dark Gray Socks And Black Shoes' head, splitting the back of his head open and a broken neck, making him gasp in agonizing pain, killing him while his dead face lands on the whipped-cream vanilla and chocolate souffle he was eating. When Betty started to put on her ruby red lipstick on with her right hand while arrogantly admiring herself on a compact mirror that she is holding in her left hand as she walks at the same time with the Barrel-Chested Construction Worker With Medium Curly Dark Blonde Hair Wearing An Orange Construction Worker Hat, Dark Blue coveralls Over A Black T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Boots romantically following her, she notices Alphonse, in his normal clothes, walking on the other side of the street to get something to eat at the Ross Cafe after stopping her mobile makeover. "Aah...Alphonse Elric!" Betty muttered wickedly as the screen zooms in on Alphonse preparing to enter the Ross Cafe. "Hmph!" Betty said with a wicked smirk as she tosses her lipstick case backwards in the air after putting her compact in her left side pocket, to which the Barrel-Chested Construction Worker With Medium Curly Dark Blonde Hair Wearing An Orange Construction Worker Hat, Dark Blue coveralls Over A Black T-Shirt, White Socks And Black Boots catches it, but once he takes a look at it, the case of instantly turns into a genetically mutated, killer cockroach! Which drills itself into the construction's workers left eye, making him choke in agonizing pain before landing face-first on the ground, dead while blood spills from his left eye.

The Ross Café, Central City, Amestris – June 26, 1999 8:15 AM/The Ross Café, Central City, Amestris – June 26, 1999 8:25 AM

At the Ross Cafe, which is filled with random-looking people in their normal clothes, while 90's romance rock music is heard, Alphonse heads to Maria, who is in her work clothes as the latter wipes a glass cup with a wipe in her right hand while holding the cup in her left hand in the bar, is happy to see that Alphonse always pays a little visit every now and then! "Hello, Alphonse!" Maria greeted as he playfully salutes Alphonse. "Hey, Maria!" Alphonse greeted back as he waves hello at Maria with his right hand and sits on one of the bar's stools to chat with her. "So, how are Ed, Winry and the kids doing?" Maria asked as she finishes wiping a glass cup with a wipe in her right hand while holding the cup in her left hand, turns around and puts the cup back on the shelf behind the bar while throwing the wipe in the bar's sink to wash it afterwards, then turns back to resume her chat with Alphonse. "They're doing great!" Alphonse answered as he nods, with only the back of his body being shown. Afterwards, Betty, without her lipstick, smirks wickedly while raising her eyebrows, heads to the bar and sits right to Alphonse, to which she winks at her with him winking back at her. "Can I help you, ma'am?" Maria asked with a smile. "Um, yes. I'll have a burger and some fries, please!" Betty answered. "Comin' right up!" Maria replied as she winks at Betty and proceeds to cook a burger and some fries for her in the cafe's kitchen in the back. After about ten minutes, Maria, wearing her apron, is joyfully bringing Betty's burger and fries on a blue and white plate to the latter. "Here you go, Betty!" Maria said as she puts Betty's plate of burger and fries in front of her so she can dig in, but actually, when no one was looking, Betty pulls out a tiny dark red vial containing the venom of one hundred black widow spiders from her left side pocket with her left hand to poison Alphonse while grinning evilly, then puts the vial back into her left side pocket with her left hand. "Sir, I'm full. You can have my burger!" Betty lied as she pretends to give the poisoned burger to Alphonse, finally getting to meet Betty! "Hi, I'm Alphonse!" Alphonse greeted as he shakes Betty's right hand with his right hand. "Hi, I'm Betty!" Betty greeted back as she smiles at Alphonse and nods while shaking Alphonse's right hand with her right hand after slipping her tongue slightly. "So, uh. Do you live around here?" Alphonse asked as the screen moves up to show Alphonse picking up his poisoned burger and prepares to eat it, but hesitates to talk to Betty some more. "Oh, I'm uh, kind of new here!" Betty answered as she adorably smiles at Alphonse, only with the left side of his upper body being shown, then they laugh together and Alphonse prepares to eat his poisoned burger, making Betty grin maniacally. But just when Alphonse was going to take a bite of his poisoned burger, Maria is about to say that she's sorry to the two teens that the cafe has no more burgers. "I'm very sorry, but we're all out of burgers." Maria apologized as she puts her hands on her heart in honesty and regret with a sad look on her face, infuriating By that she was so damn close to killing Alphonse! **"DAMN IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL!"** Betty roared furiously as she forcefully bangs the bar's table, making everyone in the cafe, including Alphonse and Maria, to look at her in confusion, slightly embarrassing the disguised alien princess as she looks at everyone in embarrassment, mostly because she almost blew her cover. "Oh...I mean, uh...What a shame!" Betty lied as she she blushes with an embarrassed smile, then Alphonse looks at the clock above the bar's shelves, and is shocked to see it was 8:25! He was supposed to meet up with Edward and the others ten minutes earlier! And now he's late! "Aw, man! I'm supposed to meet Edward and the guys!" Alphonse gasped as he gets up from the chair and prepares to head to Central Command to meet up with Edward and company, then stops to ask Betty if she wants to come with him via turning around, the latter of whom also gets up. "Do you wanna come?" Alphonse asked as he reaches his right hand out at Betty. "Uh, sure! Can't wait!" Betty lied happily as she nods until she and Alphonse head to Command Central to meet up with the guys via leaving the screen.

The Arachnia Bridge, Arachnia, Aquroya - July 26, 1997 8:25 AM

Back at the ruins of Aquroya, as Arachnia's exterior body is resting, her interior form is seen sewing some kind of man-sized cocoon with enzymes from her left first leg for Beautifly to step into. "Soon the cocoon will be ready! And my lovely Beautifly's _FINAL_ metamorphisis will be hand! **HHHHHHAAHHAAHHAA!"** Interior Arachnia laughed as the screen zooms in on her two left eyes glowing blood-red.

Central Command, Central City, Amestris – July 26, 1999 8:27 AM

At Central Command, in its main room, Edward, Winry, who is carrying a sleeping Trisha Jr. in her left arm while holding Maes' left hand with her right hand to prevent him from running around, Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, to which the last two who are in their state military uniforms while Riza carrys a sleeping Jennifer in her left arm while holding Mahasa's right hand with her right hand to prevent him from running around, Jean and Maria, in their state military uniforms while Maria holds Martin's right hand with her right hand to prevent him from running around, to which all the adults, Maes, Mahasa and Martin were seated, are waiting for Alphonse to arrive to discuss a way to stop Scaryba, then Alphonse finally arrives via opening the room's door. "Alphonse." Edward said as he turns his head around and sees an offscreen Alphonse about to head over to him and the others. "I'm glad you're here!" Edward said as he gets up while the screen zooms in on him about to talk to his younger brother and our other heroes noticing that Alphonse is late, via turning their heads around. "There's something..." Edward was about to continue until he notices that a certain female is just outside the door, despite her being offscreen. That certain female is Betty! To which afterwards the screen moves up to show the back of her body until the scene cuts to her heading to our other male heroes in a sexy manner while smirking pervertdly, making Edward to instantly fall in love with her as he blushes and smiles, then Betty stops walking and stands next to Alphonse so the latter can introduce her to everyone. "Edward, everybody, this is Betty!" Alphonse introduced for Betty via turning his head to the left to show her winking at Roy and Jean! Instantly making the two boys fall in love with her as they blush and smile, though this made Jean drool in romance as well! Getting some saliva on Roy's lap! _"Eww..."_ Roy muttered as he didn't care about Jean drooling on him. "Nice to meet you..." Edward muttered as Betty walks passed him while he turns around and sees Betty leave the screen. This enraged and annoyed Winry as she puts her right hand in front of her husband's love struck face and snaps its fingers to bring back some sense back into Edward, but to no avail. "How's it going?" Jean asked softly as he nods. "Good!" Betty answered as only the back of her upper body is seen while nodding. "Hi!" Winry greeted offscreen as Betty turns around to answer her question, to which Winry, Riza and Winry already got up offscreen to meet Betty, with an offscreen Maes already sitting down and not running around. "I'm Winry and over there are Riza and Maria!" Winry introduce with a smile while holding a sleeping Trisha Jr. in her arms as the screen moves to the left to show a smiling and nodding Riza and Maria, then the scene cuts to Beautifly's face snarling at them in jealousy under her disguised face until the scene cuts to Betty smiling at them instead. "Hello Winry, Riza, Maria! Aren't you girls beautiful!" Betty complimented dishonestly as she shakes her head with a smile while the screen zooms out of her, this made Winry and an offscreen Riza and Maria giggle. "Oh well...Thanks!" Winry thanked as she shakes her head, giggling some more until Edward comes next to her, pissing her off again. "Actually Alphonse, we were looking for you!" Riza said as she points at Alphonse with her right index finger while the latter looks at her. "Oh, um...I'm sorry!" Alphonse apologized nervously as he shakes his head. "Yeah, Alphonse! We're just on our way out!" Winry added as she turns around and sarcastically nods at Alphonse. "Remember?" Winry asked as she respectfully grabs Edward's right arm with her right hand while holding Trisha Jr. in her left arm to get his attention, which worked via he turns around. "Oh, yeah!" Edward said as he nods while raises his eyebrows, prompting our other three heroes to get up. "We have to get going." Edward finished offscreen as Alphonse, Riza and Betty look at him while Riza nods. "Oh great, um, we can come with you." Alphonse replied as he nods while raises his eyebrows, with Betty nodding back while turning her head around looks at Alphonse, making Riza gasp in quiet outrage while shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head, then she and our other heroes leave Command Central through its front door to look for clues to Scaryba's location as Winry carries Trisha Jr. in her arms while Riza carries an exhausted Mahasa and Jennifer in her arms and Maria carries an exhausted Martin in her arms.

The Central City Industrial District, Central City, Amestris – July 26, 1997 8:30 AM

At the Central City Industrial District, our male, bushing and speechless male heroes and our enraged female heroines are being led by Alphonse and Betty, who are romantically holding hands to look for clues to Scaryba's location, but with no luck so far. "Riza, girls do you not believe these guys!" Winry hissed as she shrugs her shoulders and looks at Riza and Maria while them and the rest of our heroes keep walking to once again search for clues to Scaryba's location, but then they notice a newly built building's two gray support beams falling to the ground and about to crush our heroes! Making Edward and company to gasp in terror, though managed to dodge them just in time via roll falling away until getting back up, with Trisha Jr. Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin crying violently in their mothers' arms while Maes cries violently on Winry's breasts, though this worried him about Betty. "Are you okay?" Alphonse asked as he looks at a frightened and confused Betty, the latter of whom looks back at him. "Yeah!" Betty answered as she nods. "Where did that come from!?" Betty asked in pure confusion and fear as she points at the two gray support beams with her right index finger. "That would be a little something I did! **HHHHAHHAA!"** Scaryba cackled as he bounces into the battlefield and raises his arms in the air and cackles even louder, then the scene cuts to Edward, Winry, who is carrying an almost better Maes and Trisha Jr. in her arms, Roy, Riza, who is carrying an almost better Mahasa and Jennifer in her arms, Jean, Maria who is carrying an almost better Martin in her arms come to Alphonse and Betty's aid, to which he and the rest of our adult heroes get in to their fighting postures afterwards. "You need better aim!" Edward taunted as he points at Scaryba with his right index finger while the screen zooms out of him. "Whatever!" Scaryba taunted back as he shrugs his shoulders. "What I need is to take the beauty from you three..." Scaryba started as he points at Winry, Riza and Maria with his right index finger. _"AND_ from..." Scaryba was about to continued as he mistankley points at Betty with his right index finger, angering the latter. "It's me!" Betty hissed quietly as she points at herself with her left index finger while the screen zooms in on her. "Uuh...I'll take..." Scaryba mumbled as he looks around in stress. "It's me! Rarrgrh!" Betty snarled quietly offscreen as she points at herself with her left index finger. **"YOUR BEAUTY! RRAGHHRGH!"** Scaryba roared as he shoots his mummy bandage-like purple and yellow-striped tentacles at a gasping Winry, Riza and Maria from his wrists and covers their frightened faces with it and steals away their beauty, choking in severe pain! Making Maes, his baby sister Trisha Jr. and best friends cry violently! Enraging the guys and Trisha! **"GET YOUR TENTACLES OFF OUR WIVES!"** Edward commanded loudly as he, Roy, Jean and Trisha rush over to their face-wrapped wives and try to pry Scaryba's mummy bandage-like purple and yellow-striped tentacles off the girls' faces, but the tentacles slap our remaining heroes to the ground as they fall to the ground back-first in pain while grunting pain, only suffering minor injuries via blood dripping from their noses and mouth as well as tiny black eyes over there eyes, shattering a violently crying Maes, Mahasa and Martin. **"DADDY! GRANDMA! GUYS!"** Maes cried violently with tears of sadness as he rushes to his father and grandmother's aid and helps them get back up while Mahasa and Martin come to Roy and Jean's aid and help them get back up, then Scaryba's mummy bandage-like purple and yellow-striped tentacles that stole our three heroines' beauty return to his left palm in a light purple flash, knocking them out as they fall on the ground in agonizing but quiet pain, leaving only yellow-striped markings on the girls' faces, as well as Winry accidentally dropping a violently crying Trisha Jr. on the ground next her breasts, with Riza also accidentally dropping a violently crying Jennifer on the ground next to their breasts too. "Aah, more sand for my collection!" Scaryba sneered as the screen zooms in on his left hand holding the beauty sand in his left palm, with only his left hand being shown. **"MOMMY! TRISHA! GUYS!"** Maes cried violently with tears of fear and sadness in his eyes as he heads over to an out cold Winry and violently Trisha Jr. first. **"MOMMY! PLEASE, GET UP! PLEASE!"** Maes cried violently with tears of sorrow in his eyes as he shakes his unconscious mother to try and help her regain consunuoss, but to no avail, making him cry violently on Winry's breasts along with Trisha Jr. **"TRISHA! PLEASE DON'T DIE! PLEASE!"** Maes cried even more violently again as he gives Trisha Jr. a hug and prays that she'll live. **"MOMMY! PLEASE, GET UP! PLEASE!"** Mahasa cried violently with tears of sorrow in his eyes as he heads over to an out cold Riza and shakes her to try and help her regain consunuoss, but to no avail, making him cry even more violently again on an unconscious Riza's breasts along with Jennifer. **"JENNIFER! PLEASE DON'T DIE! PLEASE!"** Mahasa cried even more violently again as he gives Jennifer a hug and prays that she'll live. **"MOMMY! PLEASE, GET UP! PLEASE!"** Martin cried violently with tears of sorrow in his eyes as he heads over to an out cold Maria and shakes her to try and help her regain consunuoss, but to no avail, making him cry even more violently on an unconscious Maria's breasts, to which this all amused Scaryba as the latter pulls out his round base, glass scarab/rainbow-esque vase from his left holster with his left hand and sadistically pours the gold-colored sand of stolen beauty into the vase, with only his left hand holding the vase while his right hand pours the gold-colored sand of stolen beauty into the vase. "Been "beautiful" working with you! **HHAHA!"** Scaryba chuckled mockingly as he closes his round base, glass scarab/rainbow-esque vase tight with its lid while nodding sadistically, worrying Alphonse even more about a frightened Betty even more. "Come on, let's go!" Alphonse said as he and Betty get to safety via behind a nearby building. **"LET'S DO IT!"** Edward shouted as he prepares his Ultimate Alchemist transformation while Trisha prepares her Knight of Alchemy transformation, Roy preparing to activate his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword and Jean about to pull out his pistol. **"GO GO ULTIMATE ALCHEMIST!** " Edward shouted as he does then finishes his Ultimate Alchemist transformation while activating his enhanced automail and enhanced blade arm at the same time. **"KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY POWER!"** Trisha shouted as she does then finishes her Knight of Alchemy transformation. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword while Jean pulls out his pistol, then our three remaining heroes charge at Scaryba to get the girls' beauty back! **"WASPMEN, ATTACK!"** Scaryba commanded as seven Waspmen, who are holding their spears appear in their right hands via in a dark green flash with Stingwinger buzzing sound effects and charge at our heroes, but are easily killed by slashes from Edward's enhanced blade arm, slashes from a transformed Trisha's Alchemy Sword, slashes from Roy's Mega Alchemy Flame Sword and shots from Jean's pistols, then they charge at Scaryba to get back the girls' beauty back and kill him! **"THEY'LL NEVER GET THEIR BEAUTY BACK! HHHAHHHAA!"** Scaryba laughed as he mockingly waves Edward, a transformed Trisha, Roy and Jean goodbye with his right hand while carrying his vase in his left hand until running off and escaping in a golden flash with Stingwinger buzzing sound effects. **"DDRURGH! HE GOT AWAY!"** Edward screamed as he clunches his right fist, then lowers it. "Let's check on the others!" Edward said as he nods at a transformed Trisha, Roy and Jean and they nod back at him, then head over to an unconscious Winry, Riza and Maria along with their kids, who passed out from crying so much, with a hunched down Alphonse already tending to their wounds via checking their pulses, worrying Betty, prompting our remaining heroes to stop heading over to our wounded heroes to help Alphonse treat their wounds. "Are they alright?" Betty asked. "I hope so." Edward answered unsurely as he looks at a worried Betty. "We've gotta get them home." Edward muttered as he sees our offscreen wounded heroes on the ground in horror, then Alphonse stops checking the pulses of Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Maria and Martin to walk Betty home after straightening back up. "I'm gonna take Betty home!" Alphonse said as he turns around and prepares to take Betty home, but is stopped by an outraged and betrayed Edward, who stops his younger brother by grabbing the latter's left arm with his left arm. **"WHAT!?"** Edward asked loudly in outrage and betrayal as Alphonse turns around to see what his older brother wants. "She'll be just fine!" Edward hissed as he looks at Betty and then nods angrily. "The others are hurt!" Edward sneered as he looks at our wounded heroes and points at them with his right hand. "She's not safe out here alone!" Alphonse replied as he respectfully gets Edward's left hand off his left hand. "Come on, I'll take you home!" Alphonse said as he looks at Betty and nods, to which she nods back at him, then Alphonse turns around and takes Betty home while romantically holding hands, enraging and betraying Edward that his own brother cares more about a new girl than his family and friends! "Alphonse!" Edward called as Roy, Jean and a transformed Trisha tend to the wounds of Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Maria and Martin while Edward goes after Alphonse, who is already long gone with Betty.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – July 26, 1997 8:35 AM

At the Central City Park, at a nearby food cart, Betty gets two mango drinks for her and Alphonse from a gray and red food cart driven by a man with medium, curly brown hair wearing a red apron over a white t-shirt, gray pants, black socks and brown shoes."Thank you." Betty thanked as the screen zooms in on her getting her and Alphonse's two mango drinks while the Man With Medium, Curly Brown Hair Wearing A Red Apron Over A White T-Shirt, Gray Pants, Black Socks And Brown Shoes nods at her. Once the coast was clear, Betty puts her mango drink behind her on the foot cart's counter and pulls out a tiny dark red vial containing the powdered venom of ten million Indian from her right side pocket with her right hand to try and poison Alphonse again while grinning evilly, then puts the vial back into her right side pocket with her right hand, all while a clueless Alphonse is sitting on a nearby bench, waiting for Betty to bring him their mango drinks, then Betty picks her mango drinks up with her right hand and heads over to poison the teen. "I feel much better!" Betty said as she puts her and Alphonse's mango drink next to the latter. "You really don't have to walk me all the way home!" Betty said as the screen zooms out of her sitting between Alphonse and their mango drinks. "Uh-Oh-It's no problem, really!" Alphonse replied as he gets up and leaves with his and Betty's mango drinks in his hands, but is interrupted by the latter. "Wait!" Betty called as she reaches her right hand out at Alphonse, prompting him to stop walking. "Let's relax for a second!" Betty said as she twiddles her right fingers wickedly. "Oh-Oh-Uh-Uh-I'm sorry, you're probably tired!" Alphonse replied as he turns around and passes Betty her mango drink with his left hand while she takes it with her left hand. "Just looking at you!" Alphonse complimented as he finishes his entire mango drink with his left hand while the screen zooms in on him nodding and smiling at Betty, to which the scene cuts to the screen zooming in on her grinning evilly while nodding. And soon after, Alphonse dropped his mango drink on the ground and began to cough violently without oxygen with heart attack symptoms via him putting his right hand on his heart and finally falls to the ground face-first, seemingly killing him, then Betty's lower legs and feet are seen walking by Alphonse's seemingly dead body. Once the deed was done, Scaryba appears in a golden flash with Stingwinger buzzing sound effects, waiting to give the round base, glass scarab/rainbow-esque vase containing the gold-colored sand of stolen beauty from every girl on Earth while holding his vase in his left hand. But Scaryba didn't steal Trisha's beauty because he considers old women ugly as hell. **"HHAHHAA! GOOD WORK, PRINCESS!"** Scaryba complimented wickedly, then a smirking Betty finally makes it to the alien to have the latter give her the stolen beauty, with only the back of the girl's body is shown until turning around to taunt her seemingly dead victim. "You fool!" Betty taunted as she giggles evilly. "Here's the beauty!" Scaryba squealed as he passes the round base, glass scarab/rainbow-esque vase that contains the gold-colored sand of stolen beauty to Betty. "Better late then never!" Betty sneered as she takes the the round base, glass scarab/rainbow-esque vase that contains the gold-colored sand of stolen beauty and begins to fiendishly admire it. **"NO ONE** can compare to me now!" Betty exclaimed as she kisses the the round base, glass scarab/rainbow-esque vase that contains the gold-colored sand of stolen beauty, making Scaryba twiddle his fingers. "That's right!" Scaryba added as he nods while the screen zooms in on him until a somehow alive Alphonse charges at the two aliens to take back the stolen beauty. **"WAS!"** Alphonse exclaimed back as he snatches the round base, glass scarab/rainbow-esque vase that contains the gold-colored sand of stolen beauty right from Betty's hands, making her gasp in horror, all while Alphonse roll falls on the ground until getting up to return all the beauty to every girl on Earth. "Time to return the beauty!" Alphonse exclaimed with a mock grin as he opens the vase's lid with his right hand, tosses it to the ground and flips the vase itself upside down with both hands, causing the sand of stolen beauty to spill on the ground, thus setting it free, ready to return to its rightful place via soaring into the sky. **"NOOO!"** Scaryba screamed as he reaches his hands out at the already vanished sand of returned beauty. **"MY FUCKING BEAUTY!"** Betty screamed with tears in her eyes as she he reaches her hands out at the already vanished sand of returned beauty too.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – July 26, 1999 8:36 AM

At the Elric family's house, in the living room, the sand of stolen beauty is seen snowing upon a still out cold Winry, Riza and Maria, who are resting on a large futon that Edward got from the attic, restoring their beauty after making the yellow-striped markings on their faces vanish, waking them up, smiling! Prompting the guys to smile as well! All while Maes was giggling upstairs in his room offscreen with Trisha Jr. giggling upstairs in the nursery offscreen because their mother and her friends' beauty have been rightfully returned to them!

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – July 26, 1997 9:38 AM

Back at the Central City Park, at the bench near the food cart where Betty and Alphonse got their drinks, a sirking Alphonse tosses Scaryba's empty round base, glass scarab/rainbow-esque vase to the ground, breaking it! Baffling Scaryba and Betty as the alien minion backs away in fear while whining in fear. "But... _You drank it!"_ Betty gasped as the screen zooms in on her baffled face. "You're right, I did! **AFTER I SWITCHED THEM!"** Alphonse replied loudly as he picks up his former mango drink with his left hand and throws it at Scaryba, landing on his face, burning him with its acid poison. **"AAGHRRGGARGHARGHHRRGH! I'M MELTING!"** Scaryba cried in severe pain as the acid poison drink melts parts of his face as steam emerges from it while twirling around in severe pain. After that, Edward and Trisha rush over to Alphonse to help him fight Betty. "Alphonse!" Edward and Trisha called as they finish rushing towards him and stand beside him, then an enraged Betty changes back into Beautifly in a light pink flash! Grinning deviously at Trisha and her two sons, prompting the three to get into their fighting postures. "Edward. How did you know?" Edward asked as he looks at Alphonse, who was about to have a black and white flashback of Scaryba stealing Winry, Riza and Maria's beauty and not Betty's.

The Central City Industrial District, Central City, Amestris – July 26, 1997 8:30 AM

In a flashback of the Central City Industrial District, Alphonse is about to explain offscreen to Edward and their mom on how he knew Betty was Beautifly this whole time. "That alien was stealing all the beauty in the planet, but it **DIDN'T** attack her!" Alphonse answered offscreen as Scaryba is shown stealing the beauty of Winry, Riza and Maria and not Betty.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – July 26, 1997 9:38 AM

After Alphonse's flashback of how he knew Betty was Beautifly this whole time, the episode cuts back to modern day 1997, at the Central City Park and the bench near the food cart where Betty and Alphonse got their drinks, Beautifly is about to mockingly compliment Alphonse on how he knew this was nothing but a charade. "How smart of you!" Beautifly complimented mockingly as the scene cuts to eight Waspmen, who are holding their spears in their right hands appear via in a dark green flash with Stingwinger buzzing sound effects, ready to fight Edward, Alphonse and Trisha. **"TAKE NO PRISONERS!"** Beautifly commanded as she points at our three heroes with her left index finger until teleporting back to Arachnia in a light pink flash with Stingwinger buzzing sound effects, prompting Alphonse to prepare his Armored Alchemist transformed and Trisha to prepare her Knight of Alchemy transformation, since Edward is already in his Ultimate Alchemist form. **"ARMOR ON!"** Alphonse shouted as he does and finishes his Armored Alchemist transformation. **"KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY POWER!"** Trisha shouted as she does then finishes her Knight of Alchemy transformation. **"GET THEM!"** Scaryba commanded as his eight Waspmen charge at our heroes, but are easily killed by slashes from Edward's enhanced blade arm, blasts from a transformed Alphonse's Body Cannon and slashes from a transformed Trisha's Alchemy Sword, frightening Scaryba. "Woah! I'll check back in a little bit!" Scaryba gasped as he scurries to safety, but Winry, Riza, Maria, Roy and Jean, who left the kids in Den's care, leap in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects until finally landing on the ground on their feet, blocking the alien's path, but the latter simply shoots glowing mummy bandage-like purple and yellow tentacles from his wrists and wraps Winry, Riza, Maria, Roy and Jean up in it, crushing them as they scream in agonizing pain while trying to break free, but to no avail and pinning them to a tree afterwards, choking them while choking in agonizing pain, enraging a transformed Alphonse as he charges at Scaryba, but the latter did the same thing to him, shooting glowing mummy bandage-like purple and yellow tentacles from his wrists and wraps him up in it, crushing him as he screams in agonizing pain while trying to break free, but to no avail and pins him to a tree afterwards, choking him while choking in agonizing pain! Prompting an enraged Edward and transformed Trisha as they charge at an off guard Scaryba. **"NOW I'LL FINISH YOU ALL!"** Scaryba roared as he prepares to kill our five trapped heroes with his laser vision which makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects, but Edward is about to deflect it! **"I DON'T THINK SO!"** Edward roared as he deflects Scaryba's eye laser blast with his enhanced blade arm into the sky. **"YOUR WRAPPING DAYS ARE OVER, SCARYBA!"** A transformed Trisha roared in her male Knight of Alchemy voice as Edward prepares to do his Ultimate Alchemy Blade Slash attack while a transformed Trisha prepares to do her Alchemy Slash attack. **"ALCHEMY SLASH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she slashes Scaryba in half vertically, causing his yellowish-purple blood to spew upwards, making him wail in pain. **"ULTIMATE ALCHEMY BLADE SLASH!"** Edward shouted as he slashes Scaryba with it, causing him to explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after screaming in pain, though his two severed mummy bandage-like purple and yellow tentacles still pin a suffocating Winry, Riza, Maria, Roy and Jean on their own.

The Female Insectian Bedroom, Arachnia, Aquroya - July 26, 1997 8:25 AM

With her beauty theft plan ruined, an enraged Beautifly prepares to resurrect Scaryba using an Insectian Egg that she stole from her mother's womb as she holds it in her right hand. "Alchemists! They say that beauty is only skin-deep, but now I'll introduce you to the beast! **RARGGH!"** Beautifly roared as she throws her Insectian Egg towards Scaryba's remains to resurrect him, which she did.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – July 26, 1997 9:25 AM

Once the Insectian Egg hits Scaryba's remains, Scaryba evolves into his bigger and most powerful form, Super Scaryba! He has a more jewel and spherical appearance! All while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly. A transformed Trisha then begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. Edward and an enhanced, transformed Trisha close in on a whimpering, frightened and helpless Super Scaryba to tackle him, but he rolls away before an enhanced, transformed Trisha and Edward could even strike, shocking and baffling them as the super alien prepares to strike. **"HHHHHHAAAHHAAAHHA! NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO DISAPPEAR! RUGERGH!"** Super Scaryba roared as he uses his laser vision, which makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects to impale Edward's right knee, making him scream in agonizing pain while falling to the ground face-first in agonizing pain, with a close up of his impaled, blood-covered right knee spilling blood afterwards. **"OH GOD! IT FUCKING HURTS!"** Edward screamed in agonizing pain as he looks at his impaled, blood-covered right knee spilling blood while holding it with his hands, making him scream in agonizing pain even louder, leaving only an enhanced, transformed Trisha to fight the super alien. **"ONE DOWN, ONE TO GO!"** Super Scaryba exclaimed viciously as he points at an offscreen enhanced, transformed Trisha with his left index finger and prepares to charge at her, prompting the latter to do her Alchemy Spin attack. **"ALCHEMY SPIN!"** An enhanced, transformed Trisha shouted in her enhanced, male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she horizontally hits Super Scaryba with it, all while a brief explosion comes out of Super Scaryba as he grunts in pain, giving Edward the chance to get up and defeat Super Scaryba, despite his mortally wounded right knee. **"YEAH, I'M BACK IN THE GAME!"** Edward cheered as he raises his fists in the air, then lowers them to finish of Super Scaryba with his Ultimate Alchemy Blade Slash attack. **"ULTIMATE ALCHEMY BLADE SLASH!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Super Scaryba with it, causing him to explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after roaring in pain and as a result of his death, his two severed mummy bandage-like purple and yellow tentacles pinning an out cold Winry, Riza, Maria, Roy and Jean disappear on their own in a golden flash, setting them free as they hit the ground face-first, but were smiling and giving Edward and an enhanced, transformed Trisha a thumbs up!

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – July 26, 1999 10:36 AM

At the Elric family's house, in the living room, Alphonse, in his normal clothes, is about to do an illusion trick with pieces of Betty's red blouse in a handkerchief manner in his right hand, with Edward, Roy and Jean, who are all in their normal clothes, with Edward wearing gauze bandages over his impaled right knee, are observing Alphonse's trick while the screen zooms in on the latter. "Now watch carefully." Alphonse said offscreen as Edward, Roy and Jean watch carefully, with Jean being in the front, then the scene cuts to him raising his left index finger to let the guys know that they have to pay very good attention to his trick, to which he begins by waving his left hand at the blouse. "Don't take your eyes off the bitch's blouse!" Alphonse said offscreen as Edward, Roy and Jean watch even more carefully, then the scene cuts to Alphonse still waving his left hand at the blouse. "Aaaaand _PRESTO!"_ Alphonse exclaimed as he makes the blouse disappear by finishing to wave his left hand at it, then opens his right hand to show the guys he made it disappear. "Wow..." Jean muttered in amazement as he, Edward and Roy gasp in amazement. "How'd you do that!?" Jean asked hysterically in amazement as he shakes his head while shrugging his shoulders. "Hah! It's all an illusion!" Edward replied as he pats Jean's back with his right hand and shakes his head at him while smiling with mock playfulness. "Yeah, kind of like Beautifly!" Alphonse added as he nods at Edward and their friends, with only the back of the latters' upper body being shown. "Her beauty's an illusion!" Alphonse as he takes back the blouse with his right hand from the very place he hid it into, the back of Jean's shirt, astonishing him, Edward and Roy anyway, then Den arrives to throw away Betty's red blouse for Alphonse. "Here Den, throws this in the garbage for me." Alphonse said as he hands Den Betty's blouse with his right hand, to which the black dog grabs it with his teeth, heads to the living room's garbage can and throws the blouse away, all while the guys head upstairs to the bathroom to check on the girls, then Den heads upstairs to Maes' room to play with him, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin, which he does. "Speaking of beauty, I hope the girls are okay." Edward said as he opens to bathroom door and he and the guys were horrified to see that Winry, Riza and Maria, who are all barefoot, in their bathrobes and towel hat are having green stuff on their faces and green cucumber on their eyes! Giggling at their horrified husbands! Making Edward back away in disgust and fear, only to comically fall back-first on the floor, making the girls, mainly Winry, laugh as she then takes the green cucumber slices off her eyes and playfully approaches her horrified husband, the latter of whom shields himself. "Come on, Edward! It's just face cream!" Winry said as she hunches down and puts face cream on Edward's hair until she straightens back up, making him gasp in disgust as the girls and boys laugh at him while he crosses his arms and comically growls in humiliation and anger!

The Arachnia Bridge, Arachnia, Aquroya - July 26, 1997 10:36 AM

As Arachnia is peacefully sleeping in the ruins of Aquroya, her interior form, with Fangs, Antastic, Bullet Beetle and Mothro standing next to her in the left while Lady Bomber and Waspia stand next to her in the right, is calling Beautifly to show her the cocoon that she will step into, which looks like the cocoon from Haibane Renmei! Except it's dark green while Fangs, Antastic, Bullet Beetle, Mothro, Lady Bomber and Waspia have their hands behind their backs in impatience. **"BEAUTIFLY!"** Interior Arachnia called viciously as Beautifly enters the bridge with two Waspmen guarding her while holding their spears in their right hands from behind and is confused to see a cocoon that size. "Mother, what's going on here?" Beautifly asked offscreen as the screen moves to the left to show its icky green texture. "As my first born child, the time has come for you to enter the cocoon!" Arachnia answered wickedly in her interior form as the screen zooms in on her. "The cocoon!? What for!?" Beautifly asked in pure confusion as she shakes her head. "So that you may shed you mortal beauty and become an all-powerful insect with magnificent powers like me!" Arachnia answered twisdetly in her interior form offscreen as Beauitfly has a horrible vision of her crying inside the cocoon, trying to escape, but to no avail while the screen zooms on her and her cocoon, then her vision ends after shaking her head in fear. "Oh...Thank you, my dear sweet mother!" Beautifly thanked dishonestly as she rolls her eyes. "But I **LIKE** my mortal beauty!" Beautifly added as she approaches her mother. "I don't want to become a super bug!" Beautifly whimpered as she stops approaching her mother and shakes her head in disagreement, not wanting to shed her beauty that she loves so much. "You **MUST** , my lovely daughter!" Arachnia replied in her interior form. "It is what we ALL have had to do!" Arachnia added honestly in her interior form offscreen as Beautifly is disgusted by her two Waspmen foaming acid saliva from their mouths, then looks at her mother again. **"IT IS YOUR DESTINY!"** Arachnia exclaimed wickedly in her interior form, crossing the line as the scene cuts to the screen zooming in on her angry and betrayed glare. "I **WON'T** do it! Absolutely **NOT!"** Beautifly exclaimed with acid tears of rage and betrayal in her eyes as she shakes her head and heads back to Female Insectian Bedroom to cry her betrayed heart out, but is stopped after sensing something about to restrain her from behind. **"WELL I'M AFRAID YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER, MY DEAR!"** Arachnia roared as she grabs Beautifly's upper left arm with her left first leg with its arm extension powers to restrain her and **FORCE** her to step into the cocoon! With a wailing Beautifly trying desperately to break free, to which she does by pushing her mother's left first leg, then scurries out of the bridge, pushing her two Waspmen aside. **"IT IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"** Arachnia roared in her interior form. As Beauitfly runs down the hallway, she turns herself into a light pink flash and flies away from Arachnia's exterior form with Stingwinger buzzing sound effects, never to return.


End file.
